


Five Fucks at Freddy's

by NaniTheFUCKFatherBrown



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Orgy, Robot Sex, They/Them prounouns for Mike Schmidt, You are Mike Schmidt, You are killed by the animatronics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniTheFUCKFatherBrown/pseuds/NaniTheFUCKFatherBrown
Summary: I shall burn in Hell for this.
Relationships: Bonnie/Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's), Bonnie/Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Bonnie/Freddy Fazbear, Chica/Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Chica/Freddy Fazbear, Chica/Freddy Fazbear/Foxy/Bonnie, Freddy Fazbear/Foxy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Five Fucks at Freddy's

**Author's Note:**

> A friend requested I write this, I swear.

Freddy hopped off the stage of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria and stretched as the cool night air ruffled his matted fur. He made his way over to the kitchen and burst in, the whiff of leftover pizza that has been served over and over lingering in the air. He grabbed a bottle of deep fat fryer oil and sat on top of the trashcan, ready for some naughty fun. He began to rub his crotch until his robot dick emerged. He poured the oil onto his rock hard (or should that be metal hard?) member as lubricant and began to stroke cock furiously. Chica burst in suddenly. Freddy jumped, worried he would get in trouble for being caught making more pizza sauce, but instead Chica looked at him seductively before sitting on his dick and bouncing up and down upon it. Chica’s moans filled the echoing ventilation shafts of the building, alerting Bonnie and Foxy. Both of them made their way to the kitchen where upon seeing the fuckfest that was occurring and decided to upgrade it to orgy status. Bonnie got behind Chica and began to insert his cock into her ass, causing her to moan even louder at the intense sensation of double penetration. Foxy then decided to give Bonnie a taste of his own medicine and began fucking Bonnie’s ass while Bonnie fucked Chica’s ass while Chica rode Freddy’s dick. Endless metallic clanking and cries of pleasure emanated from the kitchen as grease and whatever the robot equivalent of semen is spread across the room. The door burst open again and everyone stopped their fucking; who could be joining their sordid party of sin now? A horrified night guard, that is, you, looked in at the monstrosity of sex and machinery that was before you in the kitchen. You didn’t even think robots could fuck, but here they were. Before you could do anything, all four animatronics leapt towards you and brutally ripped you apart, the end.


End file.
